The Little Things Give You Away
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Luke is having nightmares of Asch's death, and of Asch, and he just can't take it anymore, the haunting feeling of not being there to save his original. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Oneshot.


**The Little Things Give You Away**

_**SilverMoon:** Okay so I'm writing this because I was reading another story and I started thinking and getting ideas...soo....here we are!  
**Luke:** -snore- BORING!!  
**Me:** Okay whatever. -shoves Luke into a closet with Dist- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! XD  
-screams of terror emit from the closet-  
**Me:** ANYWAYS....Asch, disclaimer please!  
**Asch:** SilverMoon doesn't own TotA or Namco or the PS2 or a lot of things.  
**Me:** Onto the story/one shot!_

_**NOTE:** You should listen to "The Little Things Give You Away" by Linkin Park. That song also helped inspire me to write this. And also, the parts that show Luke remembering Asch's death might not be exactly how it happened, considering I got passed that part like, a million months ago..so I don't remember I also altered them a bit. ;) But please bear with me!_

* * *

_**Water gray,  
Through the windows, up the stairs.  
Chilling rain,  
Like an ocean, everywhere.**_

_Luke watched as Asch forced himself to fight off the soldiers that covered him. He felt the pain of the blade being shoved through his abdomen. He felt the agonizing pain of a slow death. And he felt his own tears run down his cheeks as he watched his other half die._

-

Luke shot up in bed, a cold sweat running down his spine and chilling him to the bone. He stared outside his window as the rain poured down like an endless waterfall. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

He stood on shakey legs and walked over to his door, pulling it open, and heading down the corridor to one of the nearby bathrooms. He passed paintings and other artifacts, things he had seen many times before.

His long hair swished behind him as he made a sudden turn to the left and came to one of the closest restrooms. He opened the door and stepped in side. Walking over to the sink he turned the nob on the right and splashed cold water onto his face.

He looked up into the mirror, seeing a perfect reflection of Asch in front of him. He shuddered and quickly looked away, the memory of Asch's death haunting his mind. He turned and exited the small room.

-

**_Don't want to reach for me do you?  
I mean nothing to you.  
The little things give you away.  
And now there will be no mistaking,  
The levees are breaking. _**

_"Get out of here!" Asch shouted as he blocked a sword coming at him. Luke hesitated, not wanting to leave him to fight on his own. "Get out of here you replica!" _

_Once again, Luke hesitated, seeing that Asch was struggling to hold his own against the five soldiers that were charging onto him. One of them was a particularly strong fighter and Luke didn't want to see what would happen if he didn't help Asch. "No! You go! Your the original! Your more important!" Luke shouted, desprate to get Asch out of there. _

_"You idiot!!" Asch yelled as he forced another knight away. "Dre-Luke! Get the heck out of here! I don't give a damn about my life anymore!! You're more important to them now!!" 'and to me' Asch added quietly, hoping that Luke hadn't heard him. _

_But he had. Luke's eyes widened, and he was about to say something when he saw the doors start to close. He cursed and turned around and ran towards them yellling, "You'd better be there for the final battle, Asch!!" He ran out of the room, not seeing the sad smile that Asch had on his face as he fought to buy Luke time. _

_-_

Luke had stopped walking, the memories images burning in his mind. Hot tears were streaming down his face now, as lightnening flashed and thurnder roared outside. He sobbed, falling to his knees.

Asch had loved him. Asch had _loved **him. **_And now he was dead, gone, forever. His mind reeled, trying to stop himself from breaking down before it happened. But it was too late. His head fell into his hands and he sobbed.

**_Hope decays,  
Generations disappear.  
Washed away,  
As a nation, simply stares. _**

Luke didn't know how long he sat there for, hours, minutes, seconds? Slowly, he stood, face red from crying and cheeks stained with dry tears. He walked down the hallway, almost in a trance. Images of all the times he had met Asch flashed through his mind. How come he hadn't noticed before all the secret smiles Asch would throw at him? Or all the longing glances? He was such an idiot!

"If only I had stayed with him...if only...I had died instead of him..." Luke sobbed as he stumbled into his bedroom, falling down onto his bed. "I'm such a fool, such an idiot to think he had hated me..." Luke muttered into his pillow, sobs finally putting him to sleep.

-

_"Luke." He heard someone say to him in a familiar voice. He opened his eyes a fraction to see Asch staring at him. _

_"A-asch?!" Luke said, reaching out to touch him. His hand went through the illusion and he felt tears well up in his eyes again. He looked into the same green eyes that had glared at him with hate and disgust, and found only the same thing. _

_"How come you didn't save me, Dreck?" 'Asch' said with a look of pure hate. _

_"W-what?" Luke said in shock, wide eyes locked with glaring eyes. _

_"You were so useless that you couldn't even save me? You really are worthless! You should've never been born! Then I would still be alive!!" 'Asch's voice had raised to a yell now. _

_"No! I didn't mean--I-!" _

_"Of course you didn't mean to!! That's the only exscuse you can come up with you worthless lump of flesh!!" Asch's face started to fall apart, revealing charred black flesh, and a decaying skull beneath. His skin peeled off and more of the black, decaying skull was revealed. Bugs started to crawl out of the holes where his eyes should've been. _

_"NO!! I SWEAR IT WASN'T--_

_-_

"--MY FAULT!!" Luke woke up screaming. He glanced around with wild eyes, hoping not to see the ugly creature that had become his original. He sighed in relief, realizing that it was just a dream.

**_All you ever wanted,  
Was someone to truly look up to you.  
And six feet, under water I do. _**

A few minutes later, hurried footsteps were heard and three maids and Guy (who was visiting from Malkuth where he lived) burst in, all of them out of breath.

"Master Luke, are you alright?!" One of the maids, a brunette, shouted while running over to him.

"Y--yeah....it was just a dream." He sighed and felt wetness on his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised to find tears there. Guy gave him a worried stare.

"Ladies, can you leave me and Luke alone for a few mintutes?" He asked. The maids nodded and Guy dodged out of the way as they walked by. He walked over to Lukes bed and sat down on the edge. "Are you alright? Was it another dream?"

Luke nodded. He had been having lots of these dreams lately, and he told Guy about every one. Leaving out the memory of Asch's death that still haunted him, even in his dreams. But this dream, this one was the worst.

As he was explaining the gruesome details, he felt tears start the run down his cheeks again as he finished. He sobbed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling as he cried.

Guy gave him a sympathetic look as he watched his friend in pain. He couldn't do anything besides sit there and watch, and he felt horrible for it. "Are you going to be okay?" Guy asked, making a move to leave.

"Yeah" sob "I'll be" hiccup and another sob "fine." Luke finally got out. He knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to worry Guy, who nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

**-Three Weeks Later- **

**_All you ever wanted,  
Was someone to truly look up to you.  
And six feet, underground  
Now I, Now I do. _**

Lukes death had been so abrupt, it had taken more than two weeks to have everything prepared. Everyone had been shocked that Luke had commited suicide. No one had expected that from the king-to-be. Especially since every day he seemed so cheerful, preparing to marry Natalia and become the new king after his fathers retirement.

Guy walked into the big party hall that was in the castle. Of course, they weren't having a party now. It was a funeral. He had been so shocked to hear of the death, it had taken him till now to realize that Luke, _Luke_, was dead. The smiling cheerful Luke that had been his best friend.

He sat down in a chair in the back, watching all the people there sob and cry as the priest told the story of Luke's life. They prayed and then there was the viewing time.

He walked up to the casket and looked at Lukes unconcious form. It looked as though he was sleeping, having the best dream of his life. He was evening smiling. But of course, that wasn't true.

The workers in the mourge had done a good job covering up the mark from the noose that had been etched into his neck. He touched his forehead, feeling the unnaturally cold skin.

He looked up towards the sunroof, the sun was shining, lighting Lukes face like he was an angel. Of course though, Luke was the light of the sacred flame. Lorelei would be praising him.

Guy looked back at the casket, and cried. He stood there for a whiling crying.

And unbeknowest to him, it had started raining, and Luke's smile, had become of one pure bliss.

* * *

_**Me:** Okay, so I cried while writing this. But, I never expected it to turn out so angsty.....T_T So um, I hope you people didn't cry too much, or cry at all....:D  
**Luke:** You...you...you KILLED me!! O.o -runs out crying-  
**Asch:** Well how would you like it if you actually DID die in the game!! -runs out after Luke sobbing as well-  
**Me:** Um...okay then...I think I just made two of the games most coolest characters go emo....XD Okay so anyways...REVIEW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL JADE!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
**Jade:** You cannot kill me!!  
**Me:** -shoves Jade in closet- Shush!! __Oh and word count was......2,003!! So short!! I'm sorry!! T_T  
_


End file.
